


[VID] Testify

by Justine Bennett (Thevetia), Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevetia/pseuds/Justine%20Bennett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one reviewer commented: "Vidders Morgan Dawn and Justin Bennett, slash fans, saw S&H's partnership as evidence of two men deeply in love. They used Melissa Etheridge's song, Testify, which powerfully addressed the struggle for gay rights, to illustrate S&H's world and their conflicts in it. They interspersed clips of the show with newsreel footage of actual riots and protests to show us the real world S&H might have worked and lived in. The world they were doing their best, as honest cops, to change for the better. The same world that forced them to keep their love for each other behind closed doors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Testify

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VCR era vid, with black space and silence at the beginning. The Youtube streaming version video has been blocked in Germany by UMG. The vid can be downloaded at http://www.morgandawn.com


End file.
